Los fantasmas de Jasper
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Jasper Whitlock es una persona egoista y su amigo Peter decide que no quiere que sufre lo mismo que él asi que le manda 3 visitantes en noche buena mientras su esposa Alice esta con su familia pasen y lean
1. Feliz navidad

**HooLaa chicas aqui les dejo los fantasmas de Jasper originalmente es: los fantasmas de Scrooge **

**los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de no se de quien pero es de esa pelicula, yo solo jugue un poquito con la trama y con los personajes haha**

**bueno espero que les guste seran como 5 capitulos mas o menos...**

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>-¡Jasper! – era la tercera vez en quince minutos que la señora Whitlock le llamaba a su marido<p>

Jasper Whitlock era un empresario, millonario, hijo único de los señores Whitlock y por lo tanto el único heredero de la fortuna Whitlock, Jasper es un gran abogado, dueño del mejor bufete del país, no era el esposo perfecto y mucho menos el hombre perfecto, era codicioso, engreído, orgulloso y prejuicioso; a los veintitrés años se caso con Alice Cullen actualmente Alice Whitlock muchas personas se preguntan cómo es posible que la señora de la casa llegue a soportarlo después de diez años de casados, cuando se casaron Alice tenia veinte años y actualmente tenia treinta, pero amaba tanto a su esposo que no le veía los defectos; la señora Whitlock era caritativa, hermosa, amable, buena, respetuosa, todo lo contrario a su esposo, solo tenían dos cosas en común: ambos eran realmente guapos y se amaban con locura.

Cuando llegaban las fiestas de navidad Jasper se volvía realmente insoportable, el matrimonio se iba con sus respectivas familias. Alice se reunía con sus padres, hermanos, cuñadas y sobrinos para festejar la noche buena; Jasper era harina de otro costal, se la pasaba hablando con su padre de negocios, y su madre participaba al ser los tres abogados.

Como todos sabían la esposa de Jasper Whitlock Sr. Solo había podido tener un hijo ya que el trabajo ni la salud le permitieron tener más.

La señora Cullen había tenido tres hijos y la menor era Alice, había tenido dos varones: Edward y Emmett, los cuales estaban casados con Isabella mejor conocida como Bella y con Rosalie respectivamente.

Como ya dije la familia Whitlock era una familia de abogados, pero la familia Cullen tenia de todas las carreras, el señor Cullen, es el Doc. Carlisle Cullen, la señora Cullen es la Ing. Esme Anne Cullen en el campo de petroquímica, Emmett Cullen es un reclutarte en la marina, Edward Cullen trabaja en una academia de arte instruyendo a niños en el maravilloso arte de la música, solo que él le encantaba tocar el piano; era su instrumento favorito, la pequeña Cullen es diseñadora de modas, su cuñada Rosalie es modelo en la cadena de revistas de la misma empresa en la que trabaja Alice, y su otra cuñada Bella es escritora.

-Jasper – volvió a llamar Alice, pero su marido no dejaba su teléfono así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió a la mujercita fue:

-¿Qué te ocurre Al? – le pregunto su marido molesto, sin soltar ninguna palabrota ya que aquello había sido una promesa que le había hecho a su mujer ya que esta no decía ni una grosería ni por error.

Alice había arrojado su amado móvil al vaso de agua de su marido, ella sabía que tenía arreglo gracias a que por error le había ocurrido eso hacía ya unos cuantos meses.

-Te estoy hablando – le dijo molesta al igual

-Bueno ya te estoy escuchando – le dijo su marido poniendo atención de un forma exagerada

-¿A qué hora nos iremos? – Le pregunto su adorada esposa – mi madre ha telefoneado y dice que me quiere allí antes de que sean las seis.

-Ala yo salgo a las nueve – le informo su marido recuperando su móvil – si quieres nos despedimos antes de que tú te vayas y eso.

-Bueno entonces cenemos – el día 23 de diciembre era de esperarse que la señora Cullen ya tuviese todo organizado y quería que el día 24 a las 6:00 pm. En punto ya estuviesen sus hijos reunidos en la sala de la casa Cullen

-¿Querida tienes que irte? – le pregunto su marido el cual también era un tanto egoísta con respecto a los sentimientos de su mujer

-Es navidad, amor – antes que nada estaba su familia aunque muy pocas veces las ponía sobre su Jasper

-Ya lo sé querida pero yo no la paso muy bien…

-Pues ven con mi familia – le interrumpió como muy pocas veces.

-No, de eso nada – Jasper en otras circunstancias habría aceptado pero la familia de su esposa organizaba una gran fiesta y eso a él no le agradaba

-Bueno entonces me iré mañana ¿Bien?

-Claro

Terminaron su cena y fueron a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Jasper se levanto temprano y se despidió de su esposa a la cual no vería hasta dentro de 4 o 5 días por decir un numero si no es que hasta el año siguiente.

Dejo bastante claro a sus empleados que solo daría el día 25 de vacaciones y tendrían que regresar el día 26 media hora antes de la entrada.

Después entraron unos samaritanos a la gran oficina

-Buenas tardes señor ¿Gusta hacer una donación? – le pregunto aquel hombre regordete

-¿Para qué? – pregunto Jasper sin despegar la mirada del computador

-Para dar alimento y techo a las personas necesitadas

-¿No hay asilos?

-Si señor pero…

-¿No hay fabricas?

-Sí pero…

-¿No hay prisiones?

-Si señor…

-¡Entonces no veo porque requieren mi ayuda! – Se levanto de su asiento muy molesto - ¡Si tienen las instituciones que acabo de mencionar no veo el porqué de mi donación!

-Disculpe señor – dicho esto salió de la oficina y se le ocurrió el nombre de una persona que si daría una cantidad reconocible a la causa de ayudar a los necesitados: Alice Whitlock

Regresando a casa miro la nota de su esposa:

_Jasper_

_Hola amor espero que te pases una linda navidad en casa de tus padres, te extrañare mucho, espero que tu también me extrañes porque tengo una noticia que darte al regresar._

_Te amo much_o adiós.

_Tu Alice_

-Hay Alice – dijo riendo

Recordaba perfectamente el porqué la había escogido a ella: su hermosa sonrisa lo cautivaba y sus ojos lo llamaban y cayó en su poderoso hechizo.

-Jasper – escucho como le llamaban y por reflejos volteo la vista

-¿Quién va? – pregunto asustado

-Jasper soy yo – dijo la voz – Peter, tu amigo – y no es sensato agregar que el señor había muerto hacía tres años y que era el mejor amigo de Jasper

-Eso no es posible – dicho esto sonó el timbrazo del reloj la sala que marcaba las 12:00 am. – tu estas muerto

-Eso es cierto – le dijo y se escucho como se arrastraba algo, y ese "algo" iba hacia el – pero debes saber que estas muy mal.

-Claro que no – negó con la cabeza y en ese momento la imagen de Peter se hizo presente frente a él – tengo todo lo que quiero

-Jasper ¿ves esto? – Dijo señalando las cadenas que llevaba colgando por todo su cuerpo – son todos los errores que cometí en vida.

-¿Qué errores si eras un gran hombre?

-Pero nunca logre lo que yo quería

-Eso es malo

-Pero ahora cargo con todo esto – dijo y alzo los brazos – y tú para aquí vas pero aun tienes tiempo Jazz, tienes tiempo para que tus pecados sean perdonados, tienes que cambiar hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Jazz eres muy egoísta así que te voy a ayudar – le dijo – esta noche te visitaran tres fantasmas y tu veras si remides tus errores

-Pero…

-Esta será la última vez que me veras – dicho esto salió por la pared que tenía un hermoso ventanal, en ese momento Jasper quedo perplejo y en shock…

* * *

><p><strong>HoLA en es siguiente capitulo llegara el primer fantasma que es el de las navidades pasadas<strong>

**ya se que es un poco atrazado pero encerio se me dio hasta apenas**

**que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas y les deceo lo mejor**

**nos leemos espero que me dejen un rew.. por faaaaaaa**

**bueno bye :DD**


	2. Navidades pasadas

**HooLaa chicas aqui les dejo los fantasmas de Jasper originalmente es: los fantasmas de Scrooge **

**los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de no se de quien pero es de esa pelicula, yo solo jugue un poquito con la trama y con los personajes haha**

**bueno espero que les guste seran como 5 capitulos mas o menos...**

**Bueno las letras que esten** "_asi" _**hahaha son los mensajes y eso, las letras que esten** "Asi" **es porque son los dialogos de los personajes pasados hahaha **

**Hala nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>A EL FANTASMA DE LAS NAVIDADES PASADAS…<p>

Jasper se quedo parado mirando hacia la ventana, por la cual su mejor amigo ahora muerto había desaparecido.

-¡Me estoy volviendo loco! – dijo frotándose las sienes

Después fue a su habitación y descubrió que en la contestadora había dos mensajes, así que pucho el botón y se escucho:

_Primer mensaje a las 4:38 pm._

_-Hola hijo, lamento decirte que esta navidad se nos ha presentado algo y tuvimos que salir del país de último momento, esperamos que pases una feliz navidad, te amamos._

-Yo también madre – dijo Jasper con ironía y poniendo los ojos en blanco

_Segundo mensaje a las 7:10 pm._

_-Hola querido, he llegado a la casa de mis padres, te mandan saludos al igual que mis hermanos, ya te extraño, espero que te la pases muy bien, mi amor, ¡Te lo mereces! – Se escucho un pequeño grito – Tengo que colgar, Te amo._

-Adiós querida – se dijo triste

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?, tenía un buen trabajo, una esposa maravillosa, gracias al amor del cielo no tenía hijos, tenía una gran cantidad de dinero, nada más le importaba, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo?

"Seguramente es el estrés del trabajo, y que mi Alice no está conmigo, eso es todo" pensó para sí.

Se metió a la ducha, termino cambio cepillo sus dientes, se coloco su pijama, y se tiro a la cama.

Palmeo sus manos y las luces se apagaron.

-Buenas noches querida – dijo al aire y se dio un golpe mental al no recordar que su esposa no estaba a su lado.

Acostumbrarse al calor corporal de Alice, a su olor floral, a su hermoso cabello castaño y a sus labios carnosos y dulces le había resultado demasiado fácil.

Sonó el reloj doce veces nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

-Jasper – escucho una murmuración leve.

-¿Peter? – pregunto, ahora estaba un poco más calmado, lo peor ya había pasado, o por lo menos eso pensó.

-Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas – dijo un niño de siete años aproximadamente, cabello color azabache; o al menos eso parecía, ojos azules y profundos, con una pollera color azul, jeans y unas zapatillas del color de la pollera.

-¿Hola? – dijo Jasper frunciendo el seño, muy confundido por las apariciones

-Hola – dijo el niño riendo – bueno ven conmigo – le tendió su pequeña manita – vamos ven – insistió

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Jazz

-A tus navidades pasadas – dijo y rodo los ojos.

Cogió su mano y una luz se encendió frente de ellos, entraron en el túnel blanco, y Jasper creyó estar muerto.

Salieron del túnel y vieron a un pequeño niño sentado frente a un piano.

-Aquí estamos – dijo el pequeño – me parece que eres tu

Jasper odiaba hablar con los niños, decía que no tenía nada que comentar con ellos, los niños no entendían de cálculos, de geografía, de música y danza clásica, no entendían a lo que enfrentaban los padres al tener que sostener una familia, por eso no le gustaba mantener una conversación con un niño hasta que tuviera la edad necesaria para poder entablar una conversación.

-¿Esta es la fecha correcta? –pareció que el niño que le acompañaba hablaba mas consigo mismo que con Jasper – me parece que si – se encogió de hombros

-Si – confirmo Jasper – mis padres trabajan en navidad, todos los años lo hacen.

-¿Entonces por qué le dices a tu esposa que tus padres la pasan contigo? – pregunto el niño triste

-No me gusta que se preocupe – dijo Jasper y se acerco poco a poco para comprobar que era el de más pequeño.

¡En efecto!, era él, ojos azules, cabello rizado y rubio, un niño con sonrisa hermosa, un traje de gala y sin ninguna mancha, ninguna arruga, nada que tuviera que ver con un niño de la edad de cinco años.

-Esa navidad mis padres tuvieron que estar en una reunión de la firma – dijo melancólico – aquella navidad era el día en el que ofrecería mi primer recital, estaría acompañado por una hermosa niña, de nombre Alice, que bailaría ballet acompañada por mi música.

-Al parecer esa navidad no fue tan mala – dijo el niño sonriendo

-No – dijo sonriendo también – solo lamento no ver a mis padres.

Alargo su mano para limpiar la lagrima derramada por el pequeño Jasper, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que su mano traspaso el moflete sonrojado por las lagrimas, miro al pequeño niño que le acompañaba, le pregunto que sucedía, en la mirada de Jasper se veía la tención, la preocupación y la duda.

-En este mundo, no puedes tocas a nadie y nada – le explico – tampoco pueden verte ni oírte

-Ya entendí – le dijo Jasper mirándose solo que más pequeño de edad.

Se miro tocar, recordaba cómo había conocido a su pequeña Alice.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto el pequeño

-Mis padres no podían asistir como dije, la señora Porter quería que yo participara, y la señorita Lee necesitaba una acompañante para su pequeña bailarina – dijo riendo al recordar a Alice cuando era una niñita de cinco años – dijeron que nosotros éramos tan adorables que íbamos bien juntos.

-Ya lo creo – el pequeño hablaba como si tuviera unos veinte muchos y unos treinta pocos – bueno que te parece adelantarnos un poco

-Bien – tomo su mano nuevamente y entraron por el túnel.

La habitación estaba repleta de personas contemplando a los dos pequeños sobre el escenario

-Alice esta hermosa – se dijo

-Y tú estas muy bien – dijo el niño

-Bueno veamos – dijo y se sentó en una butaca, admiro hasta que el acto termino, Alice estaba encantadora con su pequeño tutu rosado y sus zapatillas de ballet, el se veía muy galante con su traje de gala.

-Fue la primera vez que tome su mano – dijo riendo al recordar

-Eso es muy tierno – dijo el niño y volvió a tomar su mano – vamos más adelante

Entraron y salieron del túnel nuevamente

-Jazzy – se escucho el grito de Alice

Jasper dio un respingo por el grito de su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede Ally? – respondieron ambos, el Jasper del pasado y el Jasper del presente

-Recuerda… - dijo el pequeño de las navidades pasadas

-Si, no me escucha – dijo Jasper y rodo los ojos

-Quiero que esta navidad la pases con mi familia – Alice era una jovencita de quince años – di que si Jazzy por favor 

-Si Ally – dijo Jasper y la abrazo, en ese entonces aun no eran novios pero estaban a unos meses, días, minutos o segundos de serlo

-Alice siempre ha sido una chantajista – le dijo Jasper al pequeño niño que iba con él.

-Siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere a que si – lo que acababa de decir era muy cierto y Jasper lo sabía.

-Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida – dijo Jasper – esa y cuando le pedí matrimonio

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Después de cenar abrimos los obsequios, ella me regalo un nuevo pedal para piano, me parece que sus padre lo aconsejaron, ellos sonreían mucho, como si supieran lo que iba a decir – Jasper soltó una risotada – yo le obsequie un relicario en forma de estrella – tomo asiento – salimos al jardín, tome su mano y le dije que la amaba, ella me dijo que la había hecho esperar mucho y yo lo único que pude hacer fue disculparme.

-Muy tierno – dijo María del pasado al ver a Alice y a Jasper abrazados

-María era mi ex novia y odiaba a Alice, ahora se dice que está en Colorado con un millón de gatos – explico Jasper – después de decir que nos amábamos nos dimos el primer beso y le pedí que fuera mi novia.

-Muy lindo – esta vez lo dijo el fantasma, aunque a Jasper le costaba trabajo reconocerlo – vamos a la siguiente navidad

Y sin esperar respuesta cogió la mano de Jasper y fueron un año después.

-Nos vemos – Alice beso su mejilla – te amo

-Ven a cenar hoy a casa – pidió Jasper en un impulso – será lindo

-Pediré permiso a mis padres – dijo Alice emocionada

-Bien – dijo Jasper y rápidamente llego la noche

-Buenas noches señores Whitlock – Saludo Alice 

-Buenas noches – dijo en tono amargo la señora Whitlock

-Buenas noches, querida, ven siéntate – ofreció el señor de la casa

-Gracias – dijo Alice con la mirada gacha

-Alice estaba bellísima esa noche – recordó Jasper – y mi madre la trato muy mal

-Pero ella soporto – le recordó el niño

-Es verdad

La cena transcurrió, nadie hizo ningún comentario, solo cenaron, el choque de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba en la gran habitación

-Dinos Alice ¿Como están vuestros padres? – dijo Jasper Whitlock Sr. Cuando terminaron de cenar

-Bien señor, gracias por preguntar – dijo Alice sintiendo la mirada acecina de la madre de Jasper

-Bueno – dijo Jasper para aligerar el ambiente – ¿Que les parece el postre?

-Vámonos – dijo Jasper alterado

-Espera – dijo el niño – esto se ve realmente interesante

-No seas cotilla – le reprendió – ahora vámonos

-Y dime Alice – dijo la señora Whitlock con malicia - ¿Por qué crees que eres digna para mi hijo?

-Madre

-Calla – volvió su vista hacia Alice – dime

-Bueno señora… 

-No tienes que dar explicaciones Alice – dijo Jasper molesto

-Vámonos – gruño Jasper

-¿Eres tan poca cosa que no tienes como explicar el por qué crees merecer a mi hijo? – dijo Amalia Whitlock

-Madre – Jasper encerio estaba nervioso y la actitud de su madre lo exaspero rápidamente

-Vámonos – volvió Jasper

-Espera

-Amy creo que esto está pasando – dijo Jasper Whitlock Sr.

-Claro que no – dijo Amalia

-Señora por favor… - trato Alice

-¿Por favor? ¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo dar una buena explicación?

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – grito Jasper cuando despertó, el movimiento rápido al levantarse hizo que Jasper callera al piso

-Tranquilo – dijo el pequeño fantasma – lamento eso

-Por eso no me agradan los niños – refunfuño Jasper – Esta bien

-Creo que es hora de irme

-Aguarda, explícame algo…

-No volveremos a vernos hasta nunca – y el pequeño desapareció

-No supe ni su nombre real – recordó Jasper y después bostezo – por el amor del cielo ¡Me he vuelto completamente loco!

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento tardarme tanto es que las ideas no salian <strong>

**:( hoy en un momento de inspiracion me tienen aqui pinchando de nuevo ! :D**

**bueno espero que se la pasen re bien, mañana inicio de semana nuevamente ¡Fuchi! hahaha**

**hala si me quieren mandar con los vulturi por la tardanza ¡Les doy permiso! hahaha**

**espero que me dejen un rew... aunque sea pequeño porque si no me pongo mega triste y las ideas se van completamente (Ya se chantaje que dos centimos !) hahaha hala espero sus opiniones, comentarios, jitomates y todo lo que me tengan que decir okey**

**Hala que las quiero mucho, mucho bye :DD**

**Amo a Jalice ! 100x100 fan**

**bye :P**


	3. Navidades presentes

**HooLaa chicas aqui les dejo los fantasmas de Jasper originalmente es: los fantasmas de Scrooge **

**los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de no se de quien pero es de esa pelicula, yo solo jugue un poquito con la trama y con los personajes haha**

**bueno espero que les guste seran como 5 capitulos mas o menos...**

**Bueno las letras que esten** "_asi" _**hahaha son los mensajes y eso, las letras que esten** "Asi" **es porque son los dialogos de los personajes pasados hahaha **

**Hala nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>FANTASMA DE LAS NAVIDADES PRESENTES<p>

Jasper recargo la cabeza en su almohada y durmió un poco hasta que nuevamente sonaron doce campanadas, Jasper se levanto alterado, a lado de su cama había un hombre como de unos treinta años y Jasper casi cae de la cama nuevamente, dio un respigo y luego inhalo y exhalo lentamente.

-¿Navidades…? – dejo la frase inconclusa para que el fantasma pudiese explicarse

-Presentes – le dijo este y Jasper no salía de su asombro.

Se levanto le tendió la mano, el fantasma le dedico una gran sonrisa y susurro algo como "cliente fácil"

Entraron nuevamente por ese túnel blanco, pero esta vez a Jasper no le pareció estar muerto, más bien sentía como una punzada en el pecho

-Te explicare esto… - comenzó el fantasma

-Gracias – le interrumpió Jasper exasperado

-Bueno… como decía – lo miro con mala cara y retomo – yo solo te podre mostrar tus errores en esta navidad, no mas, no menos, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

-No

-¿Qué lástima? – y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia

Estaban en su oficina, todos sus empleados aun estaban allí, las doce y aun allí, que desgastante – pensó Jasper

-Todos ellos están aquí y eso es triste – le dijo el fantasma – todo el mundo debería estar en sus casas, pero están terminando los casos que les asignaste, los casos que pidieron y que ahora se les salen de las manos… no te podre decir que ganan poco dinero porque sería mentira, pero todos ellos tienen esposas, hijos, familias que los esperan para la cena de navidad o para una cena diaria y simplemente no están.

-No sabía eso – dijo Jasper pensativo

Lo que más odiaba era que sus padres le dejaran solo cada cena de navidad, cada cumpleaños, cada recital, musical y cada evento; y ¿Qué hacia él? LO MISMO PERO A OTRAS FAMILIAS.

-Y eso no es lo peor – le dijo el fantasma siguiendo con lo que estaba

-A ¿No? - pregunto Jasper realmente confundido

-Claro que no – dijo el fantasma casi gritando, todos sus empleados estaban a punto de salir, apagaban las luces y guardaban sus papeles, otros tomaban sus portafolios y sus llaves, otros más jóvenes decidían quedarse un poco más de rato para avanzar o terminar los trabajos pendientes.

-¿Entonces qué es lo peor? – pregunto Jasper intrigado mirando a aquel joven llamado Diego que llamaba a su novia, y le decía que no podía llegar porque tenía que trabajar.

-Que tu esposa te espera cada noche con la esperanza de demostrarte cuanto te ama – le relato el fantasma de las navidades presentes – y se pone el mejor vestido, se arregla y tu nunca ¡NUNCA! Llegas a tiempo, cuando tu llegas ella está en pijamas con una bata, con la bata que ella sabe que te encanta y esta recostada en el sofá, mirando alguna comedia romántica o alguna pasarela de modas, triste y con el corazón roto al saber que su amado esposo nunca llegara temprano para eso que ella tanto anhela, decirte sin palabras cuanto te ama, demostrarte que es una buena esposa…

-Lo hace, es una buena esposa ¡DIOS! – Jasper lo interrumpió nuevamente, gritando de frustración

Alice era y es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, una mujer linda, atenta, carismática, tan fuerte pero tan débil y el estaba desperdiciando todo eso por trabajo, ni una llamada como lo había hecho Diego, solo hasta llegar a casa ponía la mejor sonrisa que podía y la besaba con desesperación, después le demostraba cuanto la amaba entregándole todo, su alma y su cuerpo, pero más que nada su amor.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? – nuevamente grito al aire

-Y tan estúpido

-Gracias – dijo con ironía

-Por nada – el fantasma sonrió

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Jasper después de ver a casi todos salir

-Claro – esta vez no tomaron sus manos simplemente caminaron hombro con hombro

Llegaron a la casa que Jasper conocía perfectamente bien, la casa de su querida esposa, ellos cenaban un pavo el cual seguramente la señora Cullen había preparado, también había una langosta, ensaladas, vino y demás alimentos que se veían realmente deliciosos, a Jasper la boca se le hizo agua pero tuvo que aguantar, nadie cocinaba mejor que su suegra.

-Bien – Alice hizo sonar su copa junto con su tenedor y los choco para llamar la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede Ally? – pregunto Bella

-Les quería dar una importante noticia – dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué sucede querida? – pregunto su madre muy ansiosa, Alice y Esme eran muy parecidas, ambas amables, dulces, caritativas, ansiosas y un tanto controladoras, pero muy hermosas.

-Antes que nada – espero Alice – quiero decirles que Jasper no sabe nada

-Cuentas con nosotros si eso es lo que te preocupa – le dijo Rosalie

-No es eso en realidad pero no sé cómo decirle – Alice se encogió de hombros – Bueno ya esta

-Bien – dijo Emmett emocionado, aquel hombre parecía un niño solo que a Jasper no le molestaba entablar conversación con aquel muchacho fortachón, sonriente y muy agradable.

Alice llevo sus manos y su vista a su vientre que actualmente, con solo dos meses no tenía nada diferente a su bien formado vientre pero próximamente tendría una hermosa barriguita de embarazada.

-¿Cómo es esto posible…? – Jasper estaba en _shock_, ¡Su esposa estaba embarazada!

-Felicidades – todos gritaron y abrazaron a Alice muy emocionados por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Gracias – dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi esposa cree que soy un monstruo – Jasper se lamento por todo lo que había escuchado

-No lo cree – le dijo el fantasma y Jasper dio un respingo gracias a que había olvidado que estaba a su lado

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – le dijo ahora triste

-A ti no te agradan los niños… - dejo la frase inconclusa, la familia Cullen retomaban sus actividades y empezaban a abrir sus regalos.

-Vámonos – le dijo Jasper y volvieron al túnel y llegaron a un cuarto de hotel

-Extraño mucho a mi hijo – le decía la señora Whitlock a su marido

-Lo sé querida yo también

-Sabes… hay veces en las que siento mucha culpa por lo que le hice a Alice cuando fue a la casa por primera vez

-Lo se querida – sus padres se abrazaron – pero aunque no lo creas ella te quiere

-Y le agradezco cuanto ama a nuestro hijo – hizo una mueca – y todo lo que le aguanta

-Jazz tiene su temperamento pero Alice lo ama mucho y cuando se ama siempre se perdona

-Tú siempre me perdonas – se besaron – muchas gracias querido

-Hasta mis padres creen que soy malo – dijo Jasper muy melancólico

-Eres egoísta, prejuicioso y engreído – le corrigió el fantasma – nos vamos

Sin esperar respuesta regresaron a la habitación de Jasper y Alice

-Espera – dijo Jasper

-No me volverás a ver nunca – le dijo el fantasma – pero trata de cambiar todo lo que has visto

-Gracias – le dijo Jasper, sincero

El fantasma desapareció, Jasper simplemente se recostó nuevamente.

¡SU ESPOSA ESTABA EMBARAZADA! Sintió morir y una lágrima cristalina recorrió su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste encerio a me me parecio mega lindo ! :3<strong>

**ammm... bueno tengo que decirles algo MUY IMPORTANTE !* estoy planeando terminar TODAS mis historias para poder dedicarme a una que tengo en mente, ademas de que si sigo asi de desordenada DIOS ! morire por locura cronica ! haha**

**espero que entiendan mis razones, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, dejare todas mis historias menos una asi que espero que dejen muchos rew... en la que quieran que continue...**

**1° La vida es bella - **

**2° Un cuento de hadas al siglo XXI - **

**3° 7 dias para una eternidad - **

**4° Bring me to life -**

**5° Los fantasmas de Jasper - **

**Bueno el que obtenga mas reviews sera el que terminare primero TODOS son de Jasper && Alice y no se preocupen "Del odio al amor" seguira normal !***

**Claro cualquiera que quieran leer ese es el nombre o en todo caso estan en mi perfil, subire en todos para que me digan cual les gusta vale ?**

**hala espero leerlas nos vemos, muchos besos bye :DD**


	4. Navidades futuras

**HooLaa chicas aqui les dejo los fantasmas de Jasper originalmente es: los fantasmas de Scrooge **

**los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es... de no se de quien pero es de esa pelicula, yo solo jugue un poquito con la trama y con los personajes haha**

**bueno espero que les guste seran como 5 capitulos mas o menos...**

**Bueno las letras que esten** "_asi" _**hahaha son los mensajes y eso, las letras que esten** "Asi" **es porque son los dialogos de los personajes pasados hahaha **

**Hala nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>EL FANTASMA DE LAS NAVIDADES FUTURAS…<p>

Jasper creía enloquecer, su esposa estaba embarazada, eso era casi imposible, pero era algo maravilloso, aun se preguntaba porque no le había dado la noticia a el primero, seguramente sería porque el odiaba a los niños pero eso no era una buena razón…

"Me pregunto ¿Qué habría hecho si me lo hubiese dicho a mi primero?" pensó Jasper

Se quedo dormido con lágrimas reprimidas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta; tal vez si era un monstruo tal vez si era como su madre y eso lo avergonzaba profundamente…

Las ya tan familiares campanadas del reloj sonaron marcando nuevamente las 12:00; el sonido era cada vez más fuerte y a Jasper le parecieron segundos el tiempo transcurrido.

-Jasper – la voz sonaba de todos y al mismo tiempo de ningún lado en especifico – Jasper

-¿Quién va? – Jasper se desperezo y vio a lado de su cama a un hombre, viejo, su cabello era simplemente blanco, las arrugas de su rostro lo hacían ver muy duro pero la sonrisa que en él se pintaba lo hacía ver joven; era ver el presente y el pasado, la juventud y la vejez enmarcado en un solo rostro, un solo hombre…

-Soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras – la benevolencia con la que hablaba hizo que Jasper sintiese un profundo respeto.

-¡Dime por favor que hay buenas navidades! – le suplico, el rictus del espectro se deformo en una mueca de tristeza

-Me temo que no – le tendió la mano – pero para eso estoy aquí… para que cambies tu futuro.

-Gracias – Jasper se levanto de la cama y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, no era como las anteriores veces que había pasado por un túnel, esta vez era como si el piso de su habitación se derrumbase, de hecho parecía como si se callera al vacio. Y ahí estaba el, unos años más viejo, a lado de su cama…

-¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto Jasper

-Tu hijo murió – lo dijo con serenidad, trataba de emanar calma hacia la reacción de Jasper.

-¿Qué? – lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible – y… ¿Cómo esta Alice?

-Nada bien – tomaron asiento y se dedicaron a mirar la escena que se formaba a sus pies.

-Alice, cielo, no es necesaria la dramatización – Jasper trato de tomar la mano de su esposa pero esta con una ágil movimiento de mano se deshizo del agarre.

-¡DRAMATIZACION! – Grito molesta - ¡Solo eso me faltaba! ¡Muere mi hijo y yo soy una dramática!

-Cálmate lo superaremos – Jasper casi le quito importancia al hecho.

-Lo superare, tu eres un egoísta – poso sus manos en su vientre, en el cual antes habitaba un pequeño ser – no puedo creer que haya podido vivir tantos años a tu lado, no piensas en la felicidad de nadie más que no sea la tuya…

-Eso no es verdad – la interrumpió

-Claro que si – Alice paro de gritar, suspiro, trato de serenarse y continuo con su habitual tono – Jazz tu antes no eras así. ¿En donde quedo el esposo que yo amaba, al cual yo perdonaba porque me era necesario incluso para respirar?

-Alice – trato de protestar pero ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y ese acto lo hizo callar

-Me voy, ya no puedo vivir así – dicho esto soltó su rostro y se dirigió a la puerta

Cuando Jasper reacciono Alice ya se había marchado, llevándose todo su mundo con ella.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? – Dijo Jasper, molesto - ¿Por qué perdió al bebe?

-Su cuerpo no lo resistió, las oportunidades de tener un hijo eran ilimitadas – le comenzó a explicar – y tu no estabas con ella

-¿En dónde estaba? – volvió a preguntar muy molesto, desesperado - ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pronto tendrás respuestas, ahora – la habitación se volvió borrosa – tienes que ver más adelante…

-Murió al igual que sus padres y su hijo – le dijo Diego a su esposa, Bree – solo que él murió en navidad y lo hizo solo.

-¿Por qué la caritativa y siempre linda y perfecta Alice lo dejo? – le pregunto tomando su mano.

-El nunca estaba para ella – comenzó a explicarle – todo se centraba en el trabajo, las peleas constantes, las citas en las que la dejo plantada, las noches sola, y parece ser que la pérdida de su primer y único hijo fue la gota que el vaso derramo.

-Pobre – exclamo entristecida

-De pobre no tenía nada – dijo Diego molesto – su esposa siempre fue lo que lo mantenía cuerdo…

-Y cuando ella se fue – dijo Bree terminando su frase – su mundo se cayó en mil pedazos

-Y también la lógica que lo caracterizaba – Diego beso la frente de su esposa 

La imagen volvió a desvanecerse

-¿Qué? – Jasper volteo a ver al hombre - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es lo que tu provocaste – el anciano no lo era más; su rostro ahora era el de su madre, Amalia Whitlock lo veía molesta

-Claro que no – reprocho; y aquel rostro ahora era el de su padre

-Tu egoísmo dio paso a toda la mierda que termino siendo tu vida – le restregó en la cara

-Yo no era egoísta – Jasper pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie mas estaba a su lado.

La habitación se torno completamente oscura. Una luz casi segadora se aproximaba a él, reconocería ese rostro a metros aunque su vista no tuviera la perfecta afinación. Era Alice, su Alice.

-¡Querida! – grito pero ella no volteo, le dio la espalda y se arrodillo.

Jasper se acerco a ella y vio que no era tan joven como antes y que se veía cansada, su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de un Jasper un tanto pálido.

Y ahora simplemente la veía de frente, quería rodearla con sus brazos, decirle que lo sentía, decirle que la amaba y que la había extrañado, deseaba poder regresar al inicio, pero nada en el parecía querer hacer lo que su mente ordenaba, aun oía sus sollozos y se odio por hacerla llorar, ella fijo la vista en sus ojos.

-Siempre he amado tus ojos, azules como el mar o el cielo – beso sus labios fríos e inertes – siempre te ame, te amo y te amare. Adiós.

Le dio un último beso y Jasper vio como su mano se aproximaba y le cerraba los ojos. Era un hecho el cadáver era él, y su ahora ex esposa estaba dejándolo ir, ella misma había cerrado sus ojos. Estaba muerto…

* * *

><p><strong>HooLaa bueno he decidido seguir esta por que pues... solo falta un capitulo y es el mas pequeño asi que terminare este y luego las demas :DD ya faltan menos para terminar asi que estoy feliz. hahaha<strong>

**Okno pero ya esta, el proximo lunes subire el ultimo capitulo, estoy saliendo mas temprano del cole y tengo cursos asi que podre escribir mas :DD **

**espero leer vuestro reviews encerio os agradesco a quienes han soportado mi impuntualidad hahaha pero pues asi es hahah :DD **

**muchos besos bye :DD**


	5. Solo un sueño

**HooLaa chicas aqui les dejo los fantasmas de Jasper originalmente es: los fantasmas de Scrooge **

**los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es... de no se de quien pero es de esa pelicula, yo solo jugue un poquito con la trama y con los personajes haha**

**bueno espero que les guste seran como 5 capitulos mas o menos...**

**Bueno las letras que esten** "_asi" _**hahaha son los mensajes y eso, las letras que esten** "Asi" **es porque son los dialogos de los personajes pasados hahaha **

**Hala nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>SOLO UN SUEÑO…<p>

Un grito ensordecedor resonó por toda la oficina. Muchos de los empleados se acercaron para ver que sucedía, el sonido procedía de la oficina del jefe.

El corazón de Jasper resonaba frenético, ¿Qué jodidos había pasado? ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

-¿Está bien señor? – le pregunto Diego que era uno de los empleados que tenía más cerca

-Claro – Jasper tomo el vaso de agua que le ofrecían - ¿Qué día es hoy?

-24 de diciembre, señor – le dijo Tanya, una más de sus empleadas, solo que ella era su asistenta.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? – Jasper recordó toda la "noche" que había tenido que pasar.

-Usted ordeno que no nos fue… - comenzó a explicarle, Marco, uno de los abogados más veteranos

-Olviden lo que dije – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro – tienen el día de hoy y de mañana y el pasado de este libres, no creo que nadie necesite un abogado en esas fechas.

Dicho esto todos los empleados corrieron a sus puestos, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron antes de que el jefe se arrepintiera; muchos pensaron que lo que lo hacía perder la cordura era la ausencia de su esposa, lo cual en parte era verdad y muchos otros pensaron que fue el dormir lo que le hizo bien, pero todos estaban felices por poder estar con sus familias y porque ahora su querido jefe era de nuevo el jefe comprensivo que era antes.

Jasper corrió a su casa, iba a buscar a su esposa antes de que se fuera con sus padres, aun eran las cuatro de la tarde así que no se habría ido aun. O eso esperaba.

No tomo su auto simplemente corrió, al cabo de unas veinte cuadras y demasiados rascacielos, opto por tomar el tren, se fue en el directo, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible.

Como siempre, al parecer era una hora en lo que todo estaba abarrotado, Jasper se sintió totalmente sofocado así que a la mitad del camino a su casa deicidio tomar un auto privado.

Este lo llevo a su objetivo, salió corriendo le arrojo el dinero y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio, entro al portón de su casa, los barrotes rechinaron al ser tan viejos pero eso no le importo, saco las llaves; pero parecía ser que ahora venia el Karma, metió la llave al revés, se le cayeron alrededor de cinco veces y al final como por arte de magia logro abrir la puerta.

Estando en el interior de su casa grito el nombre de su esposa por todo el lugar, al no obtener respuesta se dijo que lo más seguro seria que estuviese a punto de salir rumbo a la casa Cullen.

Quería estar seguro de que Alice estaba embarazada así que intento encontrar los papeles de los estudios de su esposa, pasada la media hora empezó a desesperarse.

-"_En el segundo cajón de su armario" _– Alguien le dijo al oído

-¿Qué? – Jasper volteo a ver para saber de dónde provenía aquella voz.

Solo retumbaron unas risotadas conocidas por toda la habitación, Peter. En otros tiempos seguramente habría corrido con el pavor impregnado en sus facciones, ahora solo le causaba un escalofrió normal en cualquier humano… olvídenlo, escuchar voces de fantasmas… ¡NO ERA NORMAL!

Hizo lo que le indico la voz, en efecto, debajo de su ropa se encontraba un sobre el cual decía el nombre de Alice, saco el papel. "_positivo"_ Era cierto, aunque estaba en shock sabia que debía llegar a donde su esposa.

El teléfono sonó y la contestadora indico la llamada, diciendo:

_-Hola hijo, lamento decirte que esta navidad se nos ha presentado algo y tuvimos que Salir del país de último momento, esperamos que pases una feliz navidad, te amamos._

Así que eran las 4:38 y Alice había llamado de casa de sus padres a las 7:10. Aun había tiempo.

Tomo la primera maleta que encontró, metió unas cuantas mudas de ropa en ella, la intento cerrar con desesperación y los broches no cedían, después de diez minutos decidieron cerrar, tomo la maleta y salió de su casa; fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que había dejado el auto en la oficina. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Tomo la jeep que Alice usaba para ir al trabajo, aunque ella tenía un porsche turbo 911, nunca lo ocupaba gracias a todos los reclamos y la sobreprotección de Jasper; y como ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien le hizo caso aunque cuando su esposo no estaba lo utilizaba todo el tiempo, ella al igual que sus hermanos adoraban la velocidad, y las inquietudes de su esposo no iban a evitar que utilizara su amado auto.

Jasper se dio cuenta de la clase de capullo que era; no dejar que su esposa usara su amado auto, eso sí que era una soberana tontería, estaban en el siglo XXI así que era normal que su esposa gustase de utilizar su auto, de viajar y conocer cuando él no podía y de muchísimas cosas más de las cuales la convencía para que no las hiciera.

Dejo sus pensamientos a lado y tomo un vuelo… esperaba que su esposa lo perdonara, había sudo un completo y total estúpido, no había otra palabra que lo pudiese describir a la mayor perfección.

Al fin y al cabo había llegado, el mensaje de su esposa ahora estaba grabado en la contestadora así que aun no iniciaba la cena, y el karma seguía en su contra gracias a que todavía tenía que hacer un recorrido en auto de una hora.

Corrió y tomo el primer auto que encontró, que lo llevaría a casa de los padres de su esposa.

En la novena y san Johns se provoco una carambola y era el camino más corto para la casa de sus suegros; pero como estaba cerrada necesitaba irse por el camino más largo, así que eran dos horas y media por el abarrotamiento en la segunda por el hecho de que no se podía pasar.

Volvió a pagarle al hombre que lo llevaba y bajo justo enfrente de la casa de Alice, era increíble, ahora se volvía a sentir un crio como cada vez que iba por Alice a alguna de sus citas o pasaba por ella para ir al colegio.

Toco, adentro de la casa se escuchaban gritos y risas, eso era lo que odiaba de pasar la noche en la casa de Alice, antes era fácil, Emmett y Edward tenían novias, ¡Sí! Pero ninguna de ellas se la pasaba en la casa Cullen así que él podía estar allí con cinco personas y todo estaba más que perfecto. Pero ahora… Emmett y Rosalie tenían dos hijos, Bella y Edward una, mas la sobrina de Esme, Bree y su novio Diego que se quedaban en casa de sus tíos al ser huérfana.

Era una completa multitud, y eso tanto a Alice como a Jasper les molestaba, Alice odiaba verse rodeada de tantas personas, por eso cuando iba de compras procuraba o hacerlo muy tarde o hacerlo muy temprano cuando la gente no estaba abarrotaba por todos lados.

Solo estaba con mucha gente cuando se reunía con su familia.

Emmett abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su cuñado con poca respiración, mal arreglado y con una pinta de: "por favor traigan una silla que este hombre se ira de bruces" parado frente a él.

Pero aun así lo invito a pasar y se alegro muchísimo de que hubiese decidido ir a pasar las navidades con ellos.

Iban pasando por la decorada y desordenada estancia.

"Esto es como: quítamelo que no paso" – pensó Jasper

Había toda clase de juguetes esparcidos por el piso, una razón más para no querer niños; pero a Jasper eso ya no le importaba, parecía que ya había aprendido la lección.

Al llegar al comedor Alice estaba parada con su copa limpia y vacía en una mano y un cubierto en la otra. Era hora del anuncio, pero dejo de hablar en el momento en el que Jasper y Emmett cruzaron el umbral.

-¿Jasper? –Pregunto Esme tratando de aligerar el ambiente que de pronto se había tensado – pasa y siéntate por favor.

-¿Está todo bien Jasper? – le pregunto Edward un tanto receloso.

-No lo sé… ¿_Están_ bien Alice? – Trato de jugar con la palabra "Están"

-Claro, cielo – Alice se dio cuenta de la diferencia. Pero no entendió el por qué.

-¿Qué decías Alice? – pregunto Bella

-¿De qué? – Alice le suplico con la mirada que no terminara la frase

-Del anuncio que nos ibas a hacer – parecía ser que Rosalie no la había visto o simplemente no quería hacerle caso.

-Creo que ya hay que darles la noticia – dijo Jasper tomando la mono de su esposa tratando de infundirle valor.

-¿Enserio? – Alice estaba más que sorprendida.

Esme regreso al comedor con Bree detrás ambas trayendo lo necesario para que Jasper se uniera a la celebración.

-Claro – Jasper beso su mejilla y volteo a ver a los Cullen que los miraban entre sorprendidos y felices - ¡Estamos esperando un hijo!

-Enhorabuena – Esme grito feliz y fue a abrazar a su hija la cual en ningún momento soltó la mano de su esposo.

-Yo creí que Jasper… - Emmett fue interrumpido por un puntapié de Rosalie

-Cállate – le susurro

Después de la cena abrieron los obsequios, Alice moría por hacerle preguntas a su esposo pero sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

El día 26 de diciembre estaban recostados en su habitación, fueron unas vacaciones increíbles, habían jugado se habían reído y habían hecho muchas cosas, como una familia, pero como todo lo bueno tenía que terminar, debían de regresar a casa porque tenían que trabajar por mas que les pesara.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Alice que estaba recostada en el pecho de Jasper. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir… como siempre.

-Algo me lo decía – Jasper beso su frente.

_-Algo… como no – era Peter – mucha suerte en tu vida hermano_

-Dijiste algo Jazz – Alice creía haber alucinado

-Que te amo demasiado – Jasper beso sus parpados – y tengo suerte de tenerte en mi vida.

-Yo también te amo mucho Jazzy – dicho esto busco sus labios y se fundieron en un dulce y lento beso.

Jasper descubrió que en realidad se puede ser feliz. Que siempre se debía de fijar en las cosas más mínimas, porque todo era importante.

Con un solo parpadeo te puedes perder de muchas cosas importantes, cosas que no se repetirán, tienes que vivir al máximo. Y ser feliz porque la vida es muy corta y solo se vive una vez, mantén tus ojos abiertos seguramente si te fijas bien encontraras la felicidad…

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy muy feliz :DD ya termine otra hahaha okno pero con este capitulo terminamos "Los fantasmas de Jasper" yo se que es pequeñito pero enserio espero que les gustase :DD <strong>

**A mi se me hizo de lo mas tierno asi que ya lo terminamos y espero sus RR les juro que me encantan son como mi alimento o algo asi hahahaha :D**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron un RR LaasSsS aMoooooOOOO hahaha **

**Bueno sin mas espero leeros en vuestros RR muchos besos bye :DD (ahora si lo subi a tiempo hahahaha) :DD **


End file.
